Ink
Basic Info Ink (Francis) Splotch is an adopted AU character from Palici, Shiziku, living in a Timeline in Felinetale. He is currently a tenant in G's farm. Francis's first known language is Arabic, and his lingua franca is English and French. He is in no relation to the original Ink Sans (who belongs to Comyet on various sites). History Francis Starfrwit (فرانسيس فاكهة النجمة) lived in the village of Fuulaahd, Palici, for four years. He was never told when he was born or what year, but he was told what age he was year after year. Soon after his fourth birthday, his parents are divorced and bring him to their aunt and cousin, the Artzis. Two year later, his 18 year old aunt leaves the house, and his cousin commits suicide, leaving him alove at the age of 8. A year after that, 14 year old Kandinsky, a refugee from the Kibo-Brezai war, knocks on his door and asks him for shelter. He agrees, and soon they found themselves living in the same house for awhile. The education in Francis 8 years of guardian parenting was tremendously exceeded from satisfaction, and after reading book after book, by the age of 12 he had a college-level education. He taught Kandinsky vital information and how to read and speak Arabic, while Kan taught Francis how to speak French. When Kandinsky is 16, Francis being 11, he bought his own house next to Francis. They knew there was an airport in Tyjagck to the Multiverse of Felinetale, so they studied on the two roles they wanted: Francis wanting Ink, and Kandinsky wanting Error. After saving up money, at the age of 18, Francis would go to the airport and get tickets to the Multiverse with Kandinsky. The night before, Kandinsky suddenly reveals his romantic/erotic feelings for Francis. Francis never responded back, and they left onto the plane to the Multiverse, to become intact rivals. He met Dream on the beach in the main city of a bigger Felinetale Timeline, and dated her for about 4 months before asking to marry her. 2 years later, Dream brings Palette (Botticelli) into the world, and they have their own family for awhile. He meets G soon at the same coffee shop G met Raspberry . He asks him if he has any type of room for him, and G takes him as a tenant, where he lives now. Dream and Botticelli understand that Francis sometimes has to live apart from them. Relationships As of the current Felinetale Timeline, Francis is in a married relationship with Dream, but also a secretive relationship with Reaper (Alki), and a secretive hate-love relationship with Kandinsky. As of right now, Alki has not had any children other than Goth, whom is of Geno and Alki. Geno does know about the relationship, but as of right now, only him and Raspberry know. Alki currently is living in Raspberry's basement. Abilities Ink's main ability is being able to paint objects to life, mimicking the original Ink Sans's ability to do so. He also able to teleport, however different from the way Code Cutters do. To teleport he has to paint the objective of transport. Then, after hopping through the image, he teleports. He can also change the site filter of a Sub-AU, (changing the overall appearance color of it, the same way filters work on pictures). Category:Characters Category:Alt-Timeline Characters Category:Adoptive